How Did I Fall In Love With You
by Mi-chan
Summary: This is my 2nd Kenyako fanfic. Please R+R!


How Did I Fall In Love With You

****

Disclaimer-I still don't own BSB or Digimon. I wish I did but I don't. And also, italicized words are song lyrics.*

__

Remember when

Never needed each other

The best of friends

Like sister and brother

We understood

We never be alone

Ken and Yolei have been really close friends for several years now. Ken finally decided to take their friendship a step farther. Ken called Yolei and asked her to meet him at the park at 6 PM.

(Yolei's House)

"I wonder why he would want to meet me at the park for? Oh well. I have more important things to worry about. Like what to wear."

(Ken's House)

" I wonder if she will be there? What will she say? Will she say yes? Wormmon, do you think Yolei would go out with me after the horrible things I done in the past?"

__

Those days are gone 

Now I want you so much 

The night is long 

And I need your touch

Don't know what to say

Never meant to feel this way

Don't want to be

Alone tonight

(At the park)

"I wonder if she is going to show up. It's already 6:15. I guess I'll stay a little longer and see if she comes." Just then, Ken saw a tall girl walk toward the bench. "Ken, sorry I'm late." "Yolei, it's ok." Yolei sat on the bench next to Ken. "So, why did you want to meet me here anyways?" "Yolei, there are some things I need to ask you tonight."

__

What can I do to make you mine

Falling so hard

So fast this time

What did I say

What did you do

How did I fall in love with you

"What is it Ken?" Yolei sensed the nervousness in his voice and placed her hand over his. "Yolei, I have really liked you since the day we met. At first I thought you would never go out with someone like me. But as the years went by I realized I was wrong. As we have gotten older I noticed we became closer to each other. Almost as if we were sister and brother. So now, Yolei, I want to know if you would be my girlfriend."

__

I hear your voice

And I start to tremble

Brings back the child 

That I resemble

I cannot pretend 

That we can still be friends

Don't want to be

Alone tonight

"Ken, I would love to be your girlfriend. I really liked you since the first time I saw you too." Ken pulled Yolei closer to him and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Yolei." "I love you too, Ken."

__

What can I do to make you mine

Falling so hard

So fast this time

What did I say

What did you do

How did I fall in love with you

"Yolei, there is one more thing I want to ask you?" "What is it?" "I was wondering if you wanted to live with me. Imean we both have been living alone for awhile now, and well, I don't like being alone at night. I want to be able to hold you close to me all the time. We will never be alone again." "Well, I guess I could move in with you. I don't like being alone at night either. It would be nice being able to talk to you face to face more often. I mean, before we never saw each other except during lunch and a few minutes after school. 

(Yolei moves in with Ken and sever months have passed now. The two of them are on vacation at a beach resort. At this point it is late at night and they are walking along the shoreline)

"Yolei…" "Yes, Ken-chan, what is it?" "I have something to ask you?"

__

Oh I want to say this right

And it has to be tonight

Just need you to know

I don't want to live this live

I don't want to say goodbye 

With you I want to spend

The rest of my life

"Yolei, I know this may seem too soon for this but I can't wait any longer." Ken got down on one knee and took a diamond ring out of his pocket. "Miyako Inoue, will you marry me?" "Yes I will, Ken-chan." Ken placed the ring on her finger and got up and kissed her. "I love you, Yolei. I always will, no matter what fate has in store for us." "I love you too, Ken. And this was not too soon for me. I had always dreamed of the day that you would propose to me." Yolei looked at Ken with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, Yolei." "Okay. I'll try not to anymore."

__

What can I do to make you mine

Falling so hard 

So fast this time

What did I say

What did you do

How did I fall in love with you

"Ken, how did I fall in love with you?" "I don't know darling. Only you know the answer to that. I do know how I fell in love with you though." Ken held Yolei closer to him. "I think I understand now."

__

Everythings changed

We never knew

How did I fall in love with you

****

Well, what did you think about it? Was it as good as the first fic? Well, please R&R!

__


End file.
